Clan Terminology
All info recieved from Warriors Wiki. Time Terms *'Leaf-bare' - Winter *'Newleaf '- Spring *'Greenleaf '- Summer *'Leaf-fall '- Autumn *'Moon' - The time between one full moon and the next, spanning about 29 days, a month. *'Moonhigh' - When the moon is the highest in the sky; about midnight. *'Moonrise' - The time when the moon rises. *'Half-moon' - About two weeks, half a month. *'Quarter-moon' - About a week. *'Sunhigh' - The point during the day when the sun is highest in the sky; noon. *'Sunrise' - One day in cat time (i.e. One sunrise ago). *'Season' - A quarter of a year in cat time. Four seasons equal a year. *'Heartbeat '- A split second. *'Claw-moon -' When the moon resembles the shape of an unsheathed claw, equivalent to crescent moon. *'Sundown - '''Dusk. *'Sunup - Dawn. However, Dawn is still used for example in the phrase "Dawn Patrol." Distance Terms *'''Fox-length - About the length of a fox; approximately a yard. (80 cm). *'Kittenstep or Kit Step' - About the length of kit's step; approximately an inch or a half inch. (1.25-2.5 cm). *'Tail-length '- About the length of a cat's tail; approximately a foot. (30 cm). *'Rabbit Hop or Rabbit Length' - About a foot and a half away. (45 cm). *'Mouse-length' - About two or three inches. (5-7.5 cm). *'Pawstep '- About the length of a grown cat's step, roughly six inches. (15 cm). *'Tree-length' - About the length of a tree; around 40 to 50 feet. (15 m). General Terms *'Carrionplace '- A Twoleg dump in The Forest Territories that in human language is called the North Allerton Amenity Tip. A part of ShadowClan territory that is a last resource for Fresh Kill in leaf-bare. Is the cause of the Carrionplace Disease. *'Crowfood or crow-food' – A dead prey animal that has begun to rot; can also be used as an insult (see below). *'Cutter' – A veterinarian, specifically, though not always, referring to one that spays or neuters cats. *'Dirt '- Feces. *'Fresh-kill' – A recently killed prey animal caught for the purpose of consumption. Fresh-kill is hunted by warriors and apprentices, and sometimes elders, and placed on the fresh-kill pile or brought to the elders. Elders, kits, queens, and sick cats eat first, then warriors and apprentices. Extras stay in the fresh-kill pile. *'Gathering '– The monthly meeting of all the Clans when the moon is full, at either Fourtrees or the Island. There is a truce on this night, and no fighting is allowed. *'Greenleaf Twolegplace' – A place frequented by Twolegs during summer, such as a resort or camping spot near the lake. *'Halfbridge' – A boat dock. *'Horseplace' – A place where horses are kept, such as ranches and stables. *'Hunting Patrol' – A group of cats hunting for fresh-kill to bring back for their Clan to eat. May fight if there are trespassers. *'Kittypet' – A domesticated house/pet cat. *'Loner' – A cat that lives by itself and doesn't defend its territory. *'Making dirt' - Defecating. *'Monster' – A vehicle operated by humans. Often described when cats are near Twolegs/the Thunderpath. Motorboats are sometimes referred to as "water-monsters." *'Moonpool' – The place near the Lake where medicine cats and leaders share tongues with StarClan. *'Moonstone' – The place in the Forest where medicine cats and leaders shared tongues with StarClan. *'Mothermouth' - The opening to the cave where the Crystal Cave is/was located. *'Rogue' – A usually hostile cat who does not have a permanent home, roams around, and does not care about crossing Clan boundaries. *'Sharing tongues' – Cats grooming each other while sharing the latest gossip. A cat lies on the ground, talking, while the other grooms their fur, listening. *'She-cat' - A female cat. *'She-kit' - A female kit. *'Silver boulder' - A boulder that, when the silver disc is pulled off, holds Twoleg rubbish. To Twolegs, they are just trash cans/bins. *'Silverpelt '– The large swath of stars in the sky (believed in fandom to be the Milky Way). These stars are a direct representation of StarClan. *'Silverthorn' - Barbed wire. *'Smooth boulder-thing' - Twoleg ball. *'Snowmelt' - A term used to describe slush or dirty, melted snow. *'Soft boulder' - A pillow or cushion. *'Sun-drown-place '- An ocean to the west of the Clans' territories. *'Tree-eater' – A bulldozer. *'Thunderpath' – A paved road with an extremely acrid smell that cars often go across. *'Tom/Tomcat' - A male cat. *'Tom-kit' - a male kit. *'Twoleg '– A human. *'Twoleg kit' – A human child. *'Twoleg nest' – A human's house. *'Twolegplace' – A town, city, or village where Twolegs live. Clan Ranks *'Kit' - A kitten younger than six moons. *'Apprentice' - A cat at least six moons old, and training to be a warrior (or a Medicine cat.) *'Warrior' - A mature cat who has completed his or her warrior training. A she-cat is considered a warrior when she is not currently expecting or nursing a tom's kits. *'Mentor' - A cat who is currently training an apprentice. *'Queen' - A she-cat with kits to take care of or who is pregnant with kits, or stays in the nursery helping other queens even though they have no kits. *'Elder' - Cats who cannot hunt or fight anymore, sometimes due to injury, loss of sight, sickness, or are just too old to do their warrior duties. They are treated with great respect in the Clan. The apprentices in the Clan take fresh kill to them, pick out their fleas, and change their bedding. *'Medicine cat' - A cat who heals injuries and/or illnesses, who is skilled with herbs, leaves and natural cures, and sometimes receives special signs or prophecies from StarClan. *'Deputy' - A warrior who is second in command to the leader, helping the leader in their tasks and replacing them after their death or resignment. They organize patrols and make reports to the leader, and are known to be frequently given apprentices. *'Leader' - A cat who controls the entire Clan. A leader is granted nine lives by StarClan so they "can be first in every battle and last to take a piece of fresh-kill" basically giving them extra time to serve and lead their Clan. Category:Important Pages